Can't let you go !
by Thique-tac
Summary: Une traduction venant de la fic Lenneko-chan! Un Balthier/Ashe très agréable à lire. Un après FFXII, où Balthier se fait passer pour mort, et où une Ashe demeure désespérée de sa disparition... Soyez curieux et venez lire!


Voici ma première traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvé pas mal. J'ai trouvé que l'idée était très bien exploitée. Et puis, aussi, parce que je trouve qu'il manque cruellement de fics françaises sur ce couple Balthier/ Ashe.

Donc , en attendant de prendre confiance en moi et de tenter des fanfics, je m'expérimente à la traduction.

Merci donc à Lenneko-chan pour m'avoir permis de la traduire et en passant je vous invite à la lire en anglais, toujours mieux dans sa langue originelle!

**Can't let you go -- Lenneko-chan **

Il pleuvait. Pourquoi pleuvait il toujours en de tels moments? Pourquoi pleuvait il toujours lorsque quelque chose de triste arrivait? Elle n'en savait rien.

Et le ciel si orageux. Pourquoi tant de nuages en de tels instants? Pourquoi était ce toujours aussi brumeux quand la fatalité s'imposait ? Elle ne savait pas.

Non , elle ne savait pas. Une fois encore, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Pourtant, elle avait tant besoin de savoir. Oui, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il devait en être ainsi.

_Pourquoi devais tu mourir? Pourquoi toi? Parmi tous ces hommes dans le monde, pourquoi toi?_

Elle se l'était déjà demandé auparavant. Pourquoi lui? Toujours cette même question, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

_Parmi tous les hommes de ce monde, pourquoi devais-je tomber amoureuse de toi?_

Il est mort pour nous tous, pour nous sauver. C'est un héro. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas préoccuper que de lui-même. Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il n'avait jamais été égoïste envers elle. Oui, il avait toujours été un héro.

Un véritable héro, mais un héro mort.

Il était parti. Et pour toujours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça . »

« Crois moi, si je le dis, c'est que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, pourquoi le devrais je? »

« Fran, s'il te plaît… »

« Quoi? Je te dis juste que tu es en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

« Je suis sérieuse! Pourquoi refuses tu toujours de profiter des choses heureuses qui t'arrives? »

« Parce que ça ne devrait pas être , okay? »

« … »

« Désolé. »

« Ca va. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas! »

« Tu ne connais pas le mot « abandonner » , hein? »

« T'as tout compris. »

« Fran, elle est une princesse. Non, attends, elle est reine maintenant. Une reine et un pirate du ciel.. Ça ne peut pas coller. »

« Pourquoi pas? Je ne t'ais jamais entendu dire ce genre de chose quand elle était une princesse. »

« Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était morte, dont ça ne faisait rien. Mais maintenant.. »

« Je vois. Pourtant , je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te caches d'elle. »

e

« Elle croit que je suis mort. Maintenant, elle n'essayera jamais de me chercher. »

« Ca lui brise le cœur de te savoir mort, tu le sais. »

« Tu crois que j'aime ça »

« Non, mais tu le caches bien. »

« C'était le mieux à faire , pour nous deux. »

« Alors explique moi pourquoi tu l'espionnes en ce moment ? »

« … parce que je n'oublierai jamais comment c'était… »

« Tu n'oublieras jamais. Balthier, quand admettras-tu que tu ne peux pas la laisser partir? »

« .. Jamais… »

« Balthier? »

« .. Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans la voir. Juste une dernière fois.. »

_Et parce que je ne veux pas croire que jamais plus je ne la reverrais… Je ne peux pas…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe traversait le palais , comme elle le faisait si souvent. Pensant, pleurant, rêvant de ce qui aurait pu être. Plein de souvenirs l'assaillant.

_Pourquoi devais tu me quitter? Je me sens si… vide. Je ne peux plus sourire. Je viens à peine de pleurer. _

Larmes. Elle pouvait les sentir, descendre sur son visage. Des larmes qu'elle sentirait couler sur elle pour l'éternité.

_Tu peux voir ça? Me vois tu pleurer? Tu t'inquiètes? Mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète?_

« Pourquoi devais tu me quitter ? » gémissa-t-elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fran et Balthier essayaient de quitter inaperçus le palais. Ce n'était pas aisé, mais ils étaient presque à la porte lorsque les Garamsythes firent irruption dans le corridor aux larges piliers. Fran s'y faufila de suite et Balthier était sur le point de la suivre lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose.

Des pas. Quelqu'un d'autre arrivait. Il se cacha derrière l'un des piliers. Et il vit quelqu'un marchant à travers le couloir. Une jeune femme. Elle était belle . Et elle pleurait.

_Sil vous plait, ne me dite pas que.._

La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus proche.

_C'est elle. C'est Ashe._

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi? » il l'entendit gémir, avec une voix imbibée de ses larmes.

« Je me sens si seule… Pourquoi personne ne s'inquiète.. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquièterait si je disparaissais? …Est-ce que quelqu'un au moins le remarquerait? »

« Je.. Je m'inquièterais » dit soudainement Balthier.

Il ne pouvait rester là, caché, non , il ne pouvait la laisser dire de telles chose, et il ne pouvait juste rester ici, derrière ce stupide pilier, pendant qu'Ashe demeurait si triste.

Elle releva les yeux. Et elle était si abasourdie, n'osant à peine y croire.

« Toi?… »

« … oui… »

« Tu es… vrai? »

« …Je ne sais pas ... »

Elle marcha vers lui. Et, aussitôt , elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Irrésistible, il ne pouvait lui rester insensible. Il répondit à son baiser.

Pendant ce temps, derrière un pilier, Fran les regardait dans l'obscurité.

_Quoi que tu dises Balthier, j'avais raison. Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser partir._

Elle soupira.

_Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si ça vous a plus ou non, exprimez vous! Autant pour moi que pour Lenneko-chan. Je compte lui dire ce qu'en pense les français^^ **

**Merci de votre lecture et avec l'espoir que cela vous ait plu!**

**Heilheim**


End file.
